Little Love Drunk
by Natsuno Yurie Uchiha
Summary: Mamori salah minum gara-gara dehidrasi sampai mabuk! Apa tanggapan Hiruma? Cuek? atau malah jadi bahan ancaman baru? gaje, abal,OOCness,bla..bla..bla...  Dont like,dont read!


**Hallo..hallo…**

**Saia kembali nongol dengan fic gaje yang membuang-buang waktu readers sekalian. Tiba-tiba kepikir buat fic dengan tema Mamori mabuk, tapi malah jadi begini..*kecewa*. Ahh..yasudahlah, bagi yang tidak mau meneruskan membuang waktunya, silahkan klik "BACK" key dengan semangat '45 ya..**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata adalah pemilik Eyeshied21, sedangkan L2D punya saia…**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Warning : OOC sangat, gaje, abal, buang-buang waktu, typo*kayaknya*, romance ga kerasa, de el el.**

**!happy reading ^_^!**

**Little Love Drunk**

Mamori meminum cairan dalam kaleng ditangannya dengan antusias. Perasaannya sedikit membaik, setelah sebelumnya ia mengalami dehidrasi tingkat tinggi yang membunuh semangat hidupnya.

"Jus ini sedikit lebih encer dari biasanya, rasanya juga agak aneh, tapi.." Mamori tersenyum. "Enak.."puji Mamori.

**Flashback**

Tim Devil Bats ingin merayakan kesuksesan mereka melawan Shinryuji Naga. Hiruma awalnya sangat menentang dengan sangat perayaan itu.

"Ini bukan waktunya bersenang-senang, bocah-bocah sialan." bentak Hiruma sambil memuntahkan amunisi AK47 tersayangnya kesegala arah. Mamori pun dengan sigap menjadikan sapunya sebagai tameng menghadapi serangan Setan berambut spike bertelinga elf didekatnya itu.

"Biarkan mereka menikmati hidup mereka sebentar saja, Hiruma," usul Doboroku sambil meneguk sake. "Aku ga butuh pendapatmu, Pemabuk sialan." sanggah Hiruma.

"Hiruma, hanya perayaan kecil saja. Setelah itu kami janji akan berlatih lebih keras lagi," Kurita memohon dengan penuh harap. "FUGO!" seru Komusubi mendukung Kurita.

"Tidak ada waktu bersantai-santai, Gendut sialan! Turnamen terus berjalan, kau tahu,"

"Biarkan mereka bebas malam ini saja, Hiruma. Setidaknya hadiah atas kerja keras mereka," sela Mamori. Ikut membujuk Komandan dari neraka itu. Hiruma mendecih kesal.

"Setelah ini, porsi latihan neraka kalian akan kutambah 10x lipat, kekeke.." seringai Hiruma kejam. Yang mendengarnya langsung merinding. Hiruma benar-benar setan tanpa hati. Latihan yang sekarang saja sudah mampu membunuh mereka, apalagi dilipatgandakan 10x lipat? Tidak. Ini pembunuhan massal terselubung, batin semua. Sedangkan Musashi, Doboroku dan Mamori hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Hirruma, benar-benar…

Perayaan itu dilaksanakAn disebuah café mewah pesanan Hiruma, Evil's Ross namanya. Sofa empuk dan lebar , meja yang mengkilat, tata lampu yang sempurna, semua ditata dengan apik dan sedap dipandang mata. Interior dalamnya dipenuhi warna merah dan hitam, dengan pernak-pernik amefuto, termasuk makanan yang dihidangkan. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa mendapatkan hal istimewa tersebut. Saya jamin Dnda sudah mendengar tentang Akuma Techou yang lebih hebat dari Kantong Serba Ada milik Doraemon.

"Bahkan saat bersenang-senang begini, Hiruma tidak membolehkan kita melupakan amefuto ya,"ujar Sena sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Keren MAX!"

"You-nii hebat!" puji Suzuna penuh kekaguman. Hiruma hanya menyeringai setan tak peduli. Ia mengambil posisi disudut, kembali mengutak-atik VAIO kesayangannya sambil mengunyah permen karet bebas gula dengan sepasang mata safir yang memperhatikannya diam-diam.

"He-hebat." ujar Komusubi yang ikutan berbicara. Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano langsung menoleh kearah Komusubi dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Kalian membicarakan tentang aku,?" sela Taki salah sambung sambil memamerkan kelenturan tubuhnya. Yang mendengar langsung sweatdrop. Termasuk Hiruma yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu dilaptopnya, juga Mamori yang sedang duduk bersama Kurita dan Musashi. Jumonji, Kuroki dan Togano tak urung langsung bereaksi.

"HA?"

"HAA?"

"HAAAA?"

"Ahahaha, kenapa kalian ber-haha begitu Tiga bersaudara? "tanya Taki sambil berputar-putar mengelilingi mereka bertiga. Masih dengan kesalahan koneksi otaknya yang sepertinya permanen.

"Kami bukan saudara, Idiot!" sahut mereka serempak dengan pandangan gusar.

"Dasar kakak bodoh." keluh Suzuna. Mamori tersenyum melihatnya. Semua tampak bergembira menikmati fasilitas yang disediakan Hiruma.

"Tapi tempat ini memang keren ya Mamori-san," ujar Kurita sambil tersenyum senang. Matanya menaruh minat yang sangat besar pada tumpukan makanan yang tersedia.

"Kau benar, tapi yakinlah. Disuatu tempat, siapapun yang memiliki café ini pasti sedang mengutuk seseorang diantara kita," sahut musashi dengan nada datar. Kurita memasang tampang bingung, sedangkan Mamori sudah tahu siapa seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Musashi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si setan Hiruma?

Mamori mengedarkan pandangannya. Hiruma masih ditempatnya, masih melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi kali ini ditambah dengan seringai licik setannya yang membuat Mamori merinding.

"Mamori-san, kau memandang kearahnya lagi." Musashi tiba-tiba menyentak Mamori dengan kalimat datarnya. "Hah? Kau bilang apa Musashi?"

"Kau memandangnya lagi, maksudku Hiruma," ulang Musashi sambil memutarkan matanya kearah sosok berambut spike kuning disudut sana. Wajah Mamori memerah. Bagaimana Musashi bisa tahu? Kalau ia dari tadi selalu mencuri pandang kearah Hiruma.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau terkadang mudah ditebak lho Mamori-san," ucap Musashi seolah bisa membaca pikiran Mamori. Mamori tidak membantah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Berusahalah Mamori-san, dia itu sebenarnya kesepian," Musashi bangkit dari sofa dan menarik Kurita untuk bergabung bersama yang lain. Tinggallah Mamori sendirian disofa itu. Kalimat Musashi yang terakhir terngiang dengan jelas ditelinganya. Hiruma, kesepian? Benarkah?

**Normal POV**

"Sudah kubilang jangan berlebihan bocah-bocah sialan!" bentak Hiruma kesal. Matanya menyapu seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats termasuk Manajer sialan dan Cheer sialan yang tampak terkulai diatas sofa.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan kalian minum sake sampai mabuk begitu hah?" bentak Hiruma emosi.

"Ta-tadi kami hanya bermain-main kak Hiruma,tidak disangka akan jadi begini," ujar Sena ketakutan.

"Ini salahku, membiarkan mereka memakai sake ku sebagai taruhan," sambung Doboroku.

Hiruma mendecih. Dihadapannya, terlihat hampir semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats mabuk. Kecuali Kurita, Musashi, Yuki dan Sena. Hijau tosca-nya kini beralih pada sosok berambut auburn yang terkulai tak sadar disofa.

"Lalu kenapa Manajer sialan dan Cheer sialan ini juga ikutan hah?"

"Suzuna tidak mau ketinggalan, dia ingin ikut main. Padahal sudah kularang."jawab Sena dengan nada menyesal. "Kalau kak Mamori.."

"Dia salah kira kaleng bir disudut sana, dikiranya jus," ujar Musashi, menggantikan Sena. "Dan sepertinya dia tipe orang yang tidak bisa berhubungan serius dengan alcohol," sambung Musashi datar.

"Ba-bagaimana i-ini?" Kurita panik tak menentu. Tangannya gemetaran.

"Tch, apa boleh buat.." Hiruma memasukkan lembaran permen karet bebas gulanya lagi kedalam mulutnya. "Walaupun ini bahan ancaman yang amat sangat bagus,kekeke…" seringai licik Hiruma muncul. Dalam hati Sena bersyukur ia tidak ikut-ikutan. Akan sangat merepotkan berurusan dengan Setan Deimon yang satu ini.

"Kita harus mengantar mereka pulang." putus Hiruma tegas.

Untungnya Musashi membawa mobil perusahaan konstruksinya. Tapi, mobil yang dibawanya bukanlah pick up seperti biasa, melainkan taksi kecil yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengantar berkas-berkas. Bukan barang atau para pekerja yang biasa.

"Aku hanya bisa mengangkut 4 orang Hiruma. Tapi kalau terpaksa, 5 orang mungkin masih dimaafkan," musashi menjelaskan kondisi kendaraan yang dibawanya.

"Aku tahu itu, Orang tua sialan,"

"K-kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengantar Komusubi dan Taki, kurasa aku sanggup menggendong mereka berdua Hiruma," Kurita sudah memanggul mereka dengan mudahnya. Seperti karung beras saja. Sena yang melihat Taki dan Komusubi dipanggul seperti itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengantar Monta," usul Sena. Tangannya sudah hendak memapah Monta.

"Tidak, Cebol sialan! Kau mengantar Cheer sialan ini saja." bantah Hiruma. Sena menurut tanpa banyak protes. Sambil memapah suzuna, ia pun pamit sambil tersenyum.

"Oh..baiklah kak Hiruma,"

"Aku bagaimana?" tanya Yuki. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja segera Botak sialan, nanti Ibu sialan mu itu malah mencurigaimu kalau kau lebih telat dari ini,"

"Benar juga, tapi apa tidak apa-apa aku tidak ikut mengantar?"

"Aku bilang pulang sana Botak sialan,"

"I-iya," Yuki tampak ketakutan. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya semua," pamit Yuki. Ia meninggalkan café sambil berlari bersama Doboroku. Tinggal Hiruma dan Musashi dalam ruangan yang kini sepi itu. Ditambah 3 bersaudara , Monta dan Mamori tentunya.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengantar mereka," ujar Musashi sambil mengambil kunci dari sakunya.

"Biar aku yang mengantar Manajer sialan itu, kau urus saja si Monyet sialan dan Bersaudara sialan, Orangtua sialan." *hebat! Menggunakan kata 'sialan' sampai 4x dalam 1 kalimat, benar-benar Hiruma sejati-mengacungkan lima jempol(?)* *dibazoka Hiruma*

Musashi menoleh. "Tumben kau mau repot-repot begitu Hiruma?" nada suara Musashi terdengar heran. Seolah-olah apa yang dikatakan Hiruma barusan adalah sesuatu yang tabu.

"Jangan banyak protes Orang tua sialan, mau sampai jam berapa kau di café sialan ini hah? " ujar Hiruma yang terdengar bagai suatu elakan ditelinga Musashi. "Lagipula ini akan jadi ancaman yang sangat berguna. Anggota komite kedisiplinan Deimon mabuk berat sampai tidak sadar diri, kekeke.." Hiruma menyeringai iblis.

"Aku mengenalmu lebih dari yang kau sadari Hiruma," sahut Musashi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku duluan," Musashi pun beranjak, mulai memapah anggota Deimon yang mabuk dengan tak bertanggungjawab. "Terserah kau saja Orangtua sialan, aku tidak perduli. Kekeke.."

Musashi pun pergi. Ruangan café itu sunyi sejenak.

"Hei Manajer sialan, ayo pulang!" seru Hiruma. Tak ada jawaban. Hiruma mencoba membangunkan Mamori dengan ujung AK47-nya, menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kepala Mamori. Kakinya menendang-nendang kaki Mamori, berharap gadis pemilik mata safir ini terbangun. Tapi Mamori tetap bergeming. Tidak terusik.

"Tch, kau merepotkan saja manajer sialan," decih Hiruma. Kalau begitu kenapa Hiruma mau repot-repot? Akkhh…entahlah. Hiruma hanya merasa tidak nyaman saja jika ia membiarkan si Orangtua sialan itu yang mengantar Manajer sialan dihadapannya itu.

Setelah mendesah perlahan, Hiruma duduk disofa yang sama dengan Mamori. AK47 dan VAIOnya ia letakkan diatas meja.

"Ternyata kau tidak kuat minum ya Manajer sialan," Hiruma ikut meletakkan kepalanya kebantalan sofa. Melemaskan otot-ototnya. Kepalanya ia palingkan kekiri. KeMarah kepala Mamori yang terkulai dengan mata tertutup. Wajah mereka berhadapan. Beberapa helai rambut auburn milik mamori tergerai kewajah cantiknya. Jemari panjang dan lentik Hiruma bergerak perlahan menyingkirkan helaian yang mengganggu wajah Mamori, lalu mengusap kepala Mamori pelan.

Sorot mata Hiruma kini melembut. Wajah yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun, termasuk pada Kurita dan Musashi.

Hiruma menarik kepalanya mendekati wajah mMamori. Ingin melihat lebih dekat. Mata yang terpejam itu membuat Hiruma tersenyum kecil. Bibir Mamori sedikit terbuka. Hiruma hampir tak mencium aroma alcohol dari sana.

"Kau minum berapa banyak sih?" ujar Hiruma heran pada Mamori yang tak sadar. Hijau tosca Hiruma bersinar, lembut. Wajah Mamori membuatnya tenang. Ia makin terlihat seperti malaikat saat tertidur begini, batin Hiruma.

Wajah Hiruma semakin dekat, menyisakan jarak beberapa inchi. Mamori tidak bereaksi. Pandangan mata Hiruma baralih pada bibir Mamori yang sedikit terbuka. Hiruma memejamkan matanya perlahan. Mempersempit jarak antara wajah mereka.

Drrttt..drrrtt..

Sesuatu yang bergetar disaku rok Mamori membuat hiruma sontak menarik wajahnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya cepat,kedua tangannya yang berjemari panjang dan lentik menutupi wajahnya yang entah bagaimana terasa memanas.

"Tch, hp sialan! Mengganggu saja." maki Hiruma kesal. Pandangan membunuhnya tertuju pada sumber getaran. Mamori tidak juga terbangun. Sepertinya diapakan saja, Mamori tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Ini gawat! Lama-lama aku bisa.." Hiruma tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hiruma segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Mamori. Dengan AK47nya disandang dipunggung, Hiruma menggendong Mamori dengan bridal style. *aku mauuuuu…**duak!, ditendang Hiruma**jangan harap author sialan*

Kepala Mamori kini bersandar dilengan Hiruma. Dengan perlahan, Hiruma berjalan meninggalkan café Evil's Ross tersebut tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

**Hiruma POV**

Ternyata lemak sus sialan itu tidak membuat badan sialan Manajer sialan ini berat. Aku merasa seperti membawa kapas saja. Ringan sekali. Lenganku tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun saat menahan berat badannya dipelukanku. Samar-samar aroma melon sialan tercium dari rambutnya yang terurai bebas dilenganku. Segar dan memabukkan.

Kupandangi wajahnya sambil berjalan. Matanya masih tertutup rapat. Ia bahkan tidak terusik saat aku menggendongnya tadi. Apa benar dia sampai semabuk itu? Setidak sadar itu? Dasar Manajer bodoh, umpatku dalam hati. Untung saja aku yang membawamu saat mabuk begini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang mereka pikirkan saat melihatmu tidak berdaya seperti ini, Manajer bodoh. Tanpa sadar tangan Hiruma yang menahan lengan Mamori mengeras. Membuat Mamori sedikit menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Hiruma tersentak.

Tidak! Akan kubunuh siapapun yang berani berpikir begitu tentangmu. Lihat saja, akan ada yang kepalanya bolong kalau ada yang melakukannya, kekeke….wajahku menyeringai puas. Aura setan pun bebas menggerayangi punggungku.

**~L2D~**

Ciittt..cittt

Suara burung mengiringi sinar matahari yang mulai menghangat, menembus sela-sela gorden bermotif daun momiji yang gugur dimusim gugur yang berada dikamar bernuansa coklat susu milik seorang gadis bermata sapphire. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mamori.

**Mamori POV**

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Sinar matahari yang menembus kekamarku membuatku mengerjap sesaat, mencoba beradaptasi. Setelah beberapa saat, aku duduk diranjangku dan menepikan selimutku hingga mencapai lantai. Sedikit bingung kenapa aku bisa ada dikamarku sekarang, aku menggeliat sebentar, seraya mengumpulkan ingatan tentang kejadian sebelumnya.

Uhm... aku meminum jus kaleng sendirian disofa. Rasa jusnya sedikit aneh sih, tetapi karena memang haus, aku terus meminumnya sampai habis. Kalau tidak salah, aku juga merasa melihat Sena dan anggota Devil Bats yang lain sedang menatap ngeri pada Suzuna yang memegang botol sake seperti milik pak Doboroku. Eh, tunggu! Sake? Aku harus menghentikan Suzuna. Itu tidak boleh. Lalu…uhm..tunggu… Setelah itu, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku berusaha mengingat.

1 menit.

5 menit.

15 menit.

Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Bagaimana aku bisa sampai dirumah? Apa Sena baik-baik saja?

"Akhhhh…."jeritku histeris. Raut wajahku putus asa. Gawat, kenapa setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apapun? Wahai otakku, ingatlah…

Aku kembali memaksa otakku bekerja. Saat itu tiba-tiba,

"Mamori, kamu ga ikut latihan pagi? Nanti telat lho.." suara Ibu terdengar dari bawah, resonansinya menembus dinding kamarku dan merayap kegendang telingaku dengan sukses.

"Iya Bu, sebentar.." aku melirik kearah jam weker di atas meja kecil disamping ranjangku. Jam 06.05.

Latihan pagi amefuto dimulai jam 06.30.

"APPA?" aku langsung melonjak dari tempat tidur dan menerjang kamar mandi dengan handuk yang kurampas begitu saja dari tempatnya. Byar byur sebentar dikamar mandi, memakai seragam tergesa-gesa, lalu menyisir rambutku seadanya. Aroma melon menguar lembut. Ah, untung baru kemarin keramas, batinku tersenyum.

Lalu setelah menyampirkan tas kebahu,aku langsung menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur.

"Ayah mana Bu?' tanyaku sambil mencomot roti selai coklat dan meminum susu yang disediakan Ibu. Biasanya Ayah membaca koran saat aku turun sarapan. "sudah berangkat Mamori. Kau telat sekali hari ini," jawab Ibu. "Bukannya hari ini ada jadwal latihan pagi diklubmu..a..am..ame- apa namanya? Susah sekali menyebutnya," Aku menyengir. "Amefuto Ibu,maaf, tadi malam sepertinya aku terlalu lelah," sahutku sambil menggigit rotiku lagi.

"Fufufu… ngomong-ngomong soal tadi malam, anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang mengantarmu baik sekali Mamori. Dia pacarmu ya?" suara ibu menggodaku

UHUUUKKK…

Aku tersedak. Apa? Berambut pirang? Tunggu! Jangan bilang…

"Maksud Ibu?"

"Alah..Mamori. Ga perlu malu segala. Kenapa ga cerita sama Ibu sih kalau kamu sudah punya pacar? Keren lagi." seru Ibu sambil menyenggol pinggulku keras. Aku sampai tergeser beberapa senti.

"Aku belum punya pacar Ibu." sentakku kesal. Ini perlu diluruskan. Aku memutar mataku dan melirik kearah jam yang tergantung di atas kulkas. Mataku melotot.

06.20

Gawaaattt…aku telat.

"Bu, aku pergi dulu," aku langsung berlari memakai sepatuku dan menutup pintu keras. Samar-samar kudengar Ibu mengomel gara-gara pintunya terbanting terlalu keras. Maaf Ibu, mohonku dalam hati. Aku berjalan cepat menuju Deimon. Kenapa tidak berlari? Ah, tentu saja karena itu akan merusak image malaikat yang aku punya. Mana boleh hal itu terjadi.

Benar saja, aku telat. Saat tiba diruangan klub, ruangan itu sudah sepi. Tidak ada orang. Hanya tumpukan tas sekolah milik anggota Devil Bats diruang loker yang berserak menandakan bahwa mereka telah memulai latihan pagi yang seperti neraka di bawah ancaman senjata bawaan Komandan neraka terkeren(?) yang pernah ada. Hiruma pasti marah besar, batinku yakin sekaligus kecut.

Tiba-tiba,

BRAKKK..

Ah, baru disebut namanya sebentar, panjang umur benar sStan tidak sopan yang satu ini…

**Normal POV**

Hiruma membuka pintu dengan kakinya seperti biasa. Begitu melihat sosok beramburn pecinta creampuff, Hiruma langsung memandangnya tajam. Wajahnya tampak kesal. Mamori menundukkan wajahnya, sedikit takut akan pandangan tajam si Setan pirang.

"Anoo..maaf Hiruma, aku telat bangun." Mamori tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku ga butuh alasan sialan itu, Kuso mane. Buatkan kopi sekarang, dalam 5 detik." Hiruma langsung menodongkan A47nya kearah Mamori. Kali ini Mamori tidak menangkisnya dengan sapu seperti biasa, melainkan langsung membuatkan Hiruma kopi sesuai permintaannya dengan kecepatan cahaya Sena(?).

Sementara Mamori membuat kopi, Hiruma menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk disana. Kakinya diletakkan dengan santai diatas meja, tangannya menyalakan VAIO kesayangannya dan jemarinya menari dashyat diatas keyboard dengan lincahnya.

"Ini kopinya Hiruma," Mamori langsung menyuguhkan secangkir kopi hitam pesanan Hiruma diatas meja. Hiruma hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Tangan kanannya terulur kearah cangkir dan mulai mengecap kopi made by Mamori, sedangkan yang satunya menggeser-geser kursor.

"Yang lain masih latihan kan Hiruma, kau tidak mengawasi mereka?"

"Cukup Cerberus saja." sahut Hiruma cuek. Mamori merengut. "Kau jahat sekali,"

"oh ya? Kekekeke…" Hiruma terkekeh mendengar ungkapan Mamori barusan. "Aku siapin minuman untuk mereka saja dulu," ujar Mamori sambil berlalu dari hadapan Hiruma. Tidak ada gunanya bicara lebih banyak dengan Hiruma selain saat membicarakan taktik amefuto.

"Kalau begitu mengantar gadis yang mabuk berat sampai rumah, apa itu juga jahat ya?" seringai Hiruma. Mamori berhenti melangkah dan berbalik perlahan. Tetapi Hiruma sudah tidak ada diruangan itu lagi. Cepat sekali perginya.

Mamori terdiam. Ternyata benar, yang mengantar dirinya adalah Hiruma. Masa sih? Mamori sedikit ragu. Sepertinya susah sekali membayangkan Hiruma bersikap gentleman begitu. Ada yang salah disini. Ya, pasti ada yang salah, terutama dengan Hiruma. Mungkin otak jeniusnya tersambar petir atau apalah yang menyebabkan system pemikirannya terganggu. Membuat dia kacau dan melakukan hal-hal tabu baginya. Akh..ini terlalu mustahil.

Tunggu.

Sepertinya tadi Hiruma menyebutkan tentang sesuatu..

"…mengantar gadis yang mabuk berat sampai rumah…"

Tunggu. Mabuk? Gadis mabuk? Mamori mabuk?

Tidak. Seorang Mamori tidak mungkin mabuk kan? Diakan tidak pernah mengkonsumsi alkohol dan sejenisnya, setidaknya itulah yang diingat Mamori. Hahaha…Hiruma keterlaluan. Bohongnya parah sekali, Mamori tertawa datar. Sangat datar.

_Tapi bukannya dia tidak ingat apapun setelah melihat Suzuna minum sake._

Ahh..mungkin saja aku ketiduran. Ya, aku pasti ketiduran karena lelah. Mamori meyakinkan dirinya. Setelah mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi, sambil bernyanyi lirih ia menyiapkan minuman energy dingin sesuai tugasnya sebagai manajer.

Latihan pagi selesai. Mamori sibuk membagikan minuman dan handuk bagi seluruh anggota tim. Suzuna tidak terlihat pagi ini. Padahal biasanya ia sudah datang dan ikut membantu Mamori membagikan minuman dan handuk. Yah, walaupun itu sedikit aneh mengingat bahwa Suzuna bukanlah murid Deimon.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada yang tahu Suzuna kemana?" tanya Mamori. Sena menoleh. "Anoo..kak Mamori, katanya ia masih sedikit pusing. Mungkin nanti sore baru datang ke klub,"

"Suzuna sakit? Wah, aku harus menjenguknya." Seru Mamori prihatin.

"Tidak perlu, Kuso mane" sela Hiruma. Mamori menoleh. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak perlu Hiruma? Bagaimana pun Suzuna kan sudah jadi bagian dari Devil Bats juga," bantah Mamori kesal. Hiruma terkekeh. "Mungkin gara-gara sake tadi malam. Makanya dia masih pusing kak Mamori" sahut sena menjelaskan.

Mamori kini sedang membereskan ruang klub. Seperti biasa hanya Hiruma dan Mamori yang tersisa. Mamori beres-beres tanpa memulai percakapan seperti biasanya. Tahu kenapa? Karena Mamori baru saja dapat penjelasan dari Musashi tentang peristiwa tadi malam. Tentu saja rahasia ini akan menjadi milik Musashi, Kurita, Yuki, Sena dan…Hiruma.

Kalau Musashi, Kurita, dan Sena, Mamori masih bisa tenang. Mereka itu orang-orang baik, tidak akan memanfaatkan kelemahannya yang satu itu untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Sangat berbeda dengan yang satu lagi. Itu yang ditakutkan mamori. Ia tidak mau jadi 'budak' Hiruma. Ga sudi.*lha? Mang sekarang bukannya udah jadi budak Hiruma, Mamori-san?** dilempar sapu oleh Mamori*

Mamori membereskan kerjaannya dengan cepat. Sehabis ini langsung kekelas saja, batinnya.

"Kekeke… Tumben sekali kau tidak cerewet Kuso mane? Kekeke," tiba-tiba Hiruma membuka percakapan. Mamori membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hiruma.

"Jadi maksudmu selama ini kau cerewet ?" sentak Mamori kesal. Hiruma kembali terkekeh.

"Kekeke… Kau kan memang cerewet Kuso mane. Masa kau tidak sadar sih? Apa cream puff sialan itu sudah menyabotase kesadaranmu ya?" sindir Hiruma. Mamori mendengus. "Itukan gara-gara kau juga Hiruma. Kau selalu saja memancing keributan. Kalau kau tidak berulah, aku juga tidak akan bicara panjang lebar kan?". "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kue sus yang enak itu tahu! Berhentilah mengejekku."

"Terserah kau Kusomane, yang penting aku sudah dapat bahan ancaman yang sangat bagus. Kekeke." Hiruma mengeluarkan Akuma Techounya sambil terkekeh setan. Aura hitam langsung menyelimuti pergelangan tangan Hiruma yang memegang buku paling berbahaya sedunia itu. Mamori mengerang kesal.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti mau mengancamku dengan buku setanmu itu kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku ya! Tapi maaf. Aku tidak akan mau jadi budakmu Hiruma." Ujar Mamori keras. Hiruma terkekeh dan bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati Mamori. Mamori malah menantang Hiruma dengan matanya.

"Budakku? Kau berpikir begitu?" Hiruma terus mendekati Mamori. Pandangan matanya tajam. Seakan ingin menguliti Mamori hidup-hidup. Mamori pun mundur teratur sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Posisi Mamori terdesak. Sedangkan Hiruma tetap berjalan mendekatinya. Bahkan kini Hiruma berada kurang dari selangkah dihadapan Mamori.

"Tentu saja. Kau pasti mau menjadikan aku bu-…" Mamori tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Menyebarkan aroma mint yang menyegarkan. Mata Mamori melotot. Wajah Hiruma begitu dekat, bahkan Mamori bisa melihat betapa panjang dan lentiknya bulu mata Hiruma, dan oh..bahkan menghitung tiap helainya, mungkin.

Hiruma menciumnya. Seorang Hiruma telah menciumnya. I-ini…

Mamori merasa sepertinya ia pernah mencium aroma mint yang sama sedekat ini sebelumnya, tapi kapan waktunya, Mmaori tidak ingat. Sepertinya belum lama.

Beberapa detik kemudian Hiruma melepaskan segel bibirnya dari bibir Mamori. Matanya menatap kedalam biru safir Mamori lembut. Wajah Mamori menunjukkan bahwa ia shock tingkat tinggi.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" sentak Hiruma kesal saat melihat ekspresi Mamori membuatnya tersadar dari alam ke-shock-annya.

Hiruma berbalik meninggalkan Mamori yang masih bergeming dari dinding tempat ia tertahan tadi. "Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu Kuso mane?" Hiruma kembali kesikap aslinya. Mamori mendelik. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia menciumku, dan sekarang ia malah memanggilku dengan kata-kata sialan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa?

"Namaku Mamori Anezaki, Hiruma! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel sialan,"

"Kekeke.. Kau benar-benar cerewet sekali Kusomane!" sahut Hiruma tak perduli. Ia melangkah menuju pintu sambil menenteng laptop dan AK47 kesayangannya.

"Ugghh..dasar Setan!"seru Mamori kesal. Kini ia berjalan mengambil tasnya diatas meja. Posisinya membelakangi Hiruma sekarang.

"Jangan minum minuman sialan kalau aku tidak ada, Mamori. Bahaya untukmu." suara Hiruma terdengar pelan ditelinga Mamori. Tegas. Jelas. Penuh perlindungan.

Mamori berbalik. Dilihatnya punggung Hiruma menjauh, membelakanginya. Entah mengapa, Mamori merasa Hiruma tersenyum sekarang. Bukan menyeringai setan.

Dan Mamori pun ikut tersenyum. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Pipinya menghangat.

_Hiruma…._

_Komandan dari neraka, Setan Deimon, apapun julukanmu.. Aroma mint dari mu tetap menyejukkan, dan membuat nyaman…_

**Arrrrrrggghhh..*teriak frustasi* endingnya ga jelas amat! Sumpah, hilang ide deh. Ga tau musti gimana lagi. Romancenya juga ga terasa. Saia gagal!*semakin depresi* otak saya mengalami kedangkalan 'romance' yang gawat*mungkin*. Pasti gara-gara tes gila-gilaan nih!*ditabok ma readers, alasan!***

**Yasudlah, silahkan ripyu desu..**

**-kembali kebelakang layar dengan lesu-**


End file.
